


Dog of Faith

by BelovedSoulless



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gabriel Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedSoulless/pseuds/BelovedSoulless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Tumblr prompt "I know it's the Apocalypse, but can we keep this dog?"<br/>The Apocalypse was in full swing as Team Free Will, consisted of one ex-blood junkie, one dropout with six bucks to his name, a fallen Angel, and the angelic pagan God Loki, were camped out in an abandoned motel of in the middle of nowhere hiding from the proverbial dick measuring contest between Lucifer and Micheal.  Lucifer walks the earth in a decaying borrowed vessel and Michael,in the Winchester's half brother Adam, rampaged across America, leaving a trail of demons in his wake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog of Faith

        The Apocalypse was in full swing as Team Free Will which consisted of one ex-blood junkie, one dropout with six bucks to his name, a fallen Angel, and the angelic pagan God Loki, were camped out in an abandoned motel of in the middle of nowhere hiding from the proverbial dick measuring contest between Lucifer and Micheal.  Lucifer walks the earth in a decaying borrowed vessel and Michael,in the Winchester's half brother Adam, rampaged across America, leaving a trail of demons in his wake.  

        “This room smells like piss and wet dead cat.  We don’t have two pennies to rub together, and I’m on magical lock-down.” Gabriel stopped his umpteenth rant of the day to glance around the decrepit room and its drunken occupants.  He was  perched on top of what was once a couch, which is now just fabric stretch thin over a wooden frame.  Sam was slumped in the only functioning chair in the room, his chin resting on his collarbone as his hair obscured his face, a forgotten bottle of whiskey by his feet.  Dean and Cas were in the middle of one of their silent staring contests, the ones where they slowly get closer to one another and with enough sexual tension to make a dedicated nun want to rub one out.

        “Am I missing something?” Gabriel huffed loudly, thunder rolled overhead as rain poured through the collapsed roof above them.  The rain soaked through the carpet, enhancing the smell of mold and decaying furniture.  A steady drip of water landed on Sam's head, waking him from his drunken stupor. Sam swung his head around to face Gabriel, his damp hair clinging to his face.

        “You’re short” he paused to push his hair out of his face “and loud.”

        “As always Sammoose, your insight is both welcome and  riveting.”  Gabriel threw himself back down onto the couch, which finally groaned and cracked under the weight and dropped the Archangel on to the floor.  The commotion of subsequent string of curses broke Dean and Cas out of their love fest.

        “Dude, not cool!” Dean jabbed his finger at Gabriel, who in turn raised his hand to snap Dean back to t.v land that only aired the TLC special of the guy who has sex with car, before cursing and flopping backwards onto the floor.

        “This is not fair!” Gabriel wailed, Cas pinched up his nose, curling up in his trench coat, the cold seeping into his bones.  Dean turned away from the Archangel’s temper tantrum in favour of roughly rubbing Cas’s arm, trying to bring warmth back into his Angel.  The tips of Cas’s ears turned red as he leaned into Dean.  Sam suddenly pitched forward in his seat, having nearly fallen asleep, and surveyed the room.  His hazy eyes trying to focus on the flailing limbs of the Archangel in front of him.

        “Alright, come on Gabe.” Sam swayed on his feet as the room spin around him.  The room shifted in and out of focus as Gabriel sat up, fake tears stuck to his bottom lashes.

        “Where?” he rubbed away the fake tears, hopping to his feet.

        “We’re goin’ for a walk.” Sam grabbed his damp coat from the floor and walked out of the hotel room without turning back, Dean grumbled something of coming back before sunrise.  The rain came down harder as soon as Sam and Gabriel stepped outside, the door shuttered as it closed behind them.

        “The Gods must be really going at it hard tonight.”

        “Huh?” Sam rounded on Gabriel, his eyebrows scrunched up as he tried to drunkenly decipher what Gabriel said.

        “The Gods are getting their last jollies in.” Gabriel pointed to the sky with a shrug as lightning flashed, the hair on the back of Sam's neck stood on end.

        “You know, before we all die.” Gabriel sauntered towards the car with the keys twirling around his finger.  They had stolen a different car a state over, the Impala was not a inconspicuous car.  That didn’t stop Dean from bitching the entire time as Sam sat cramped in the backseat with his knees under his chin, Cas having learned the rules of ‘Shotgun’ and used it to his every advantage.

        “Come on, Sam-a-lam, in the car.” Gabriel leaned against the car with passenger seat open for the lumbering giant.  Once they were both seated in the car, it took three times to get the car to start and only blew out cold air.

        “So where are we going? Vegas?” Gabriel bounced in his seat, having to sit on the edge to reach the pedals.

        “There’s a gas station a couple miles back, we could use some water and snakes, maybe a chocolate bar or two for you.”

        “Oh Sammy, you know just how to treat a lad, don’t you?”

        “Just, shut up and drive.” and like Sam had pulled the string on those mounted fish, Gabriel jumped into a full rendition of Rihanna’s “Shut up and drive”, much to the great displeasure of Sam.  It was only a ten minute drive from where they were camped out to the gas station, but with the looping Gabriel radio, and with the cold air blasting through the air conditioner and blowing straight in his face sobered him up by the time they were pulling off the highway.  As soon as the car stopped moving Gabriel shut off the car and was out of his seat.  Sam lumbered out after him, a migraine starting to form behind his eyes.  He shut the car door quietly as something moved out of the corner of his eyes and caught his attention.  It darted behind the gas station and out of sight.  Gabriel had already danced his way to the door of the gas station.

        “Hey Gabe, you head inside, I have to take a leak.”

        “TMI, Sammy.”

        “Don’t call me Sammy” he replied automatically, although Gabriel had already thrown over the door and stepped inside the warm building.

        “It’s  a sad day in the life of an immortal, when the inside of this shit hole is a blessing.” Gabriel spoke mostly to himself, but the man behind the counter chuckled regardless.  The Archangel ignored him in favour of grabbing one of every chocolate bar and candy in the aisle.  The cashier kept a suspicious eye on Gabriel, rising a single eyebrow at the growing pile in Gabriel's arms.  He dropped the pile onto the counter before silently turning around and grabbing bottles of water from the fridge in the back, and a single apple for Sam.  By the time he was done, Sam was still not in the store so Gabriel politely smile at the cashier.

        “He’ll be in in a moment.” the chime above the door rang before Gabriel finished speaking. Sam shuffled through the door, who was soaked and no longer had a jacket.  He quickly made his way over, not even sparing a glance at the pile that Gabriel had accumulated in a short period of time.  He pulled out his wallet and gave the cashier a couple counterfeit bills.

        “Do I even want to know what happened to your coat?”

Sam shot him a look while he grabbed the change from cashier.

        “No.”

        “That is just gross, Sam, gross.” Gabriel grabbed the bagged candy and water from the counter and made his way back to the car with a sway in his step.

        “Thanks.” Sam said with a polite smile and grabbed the apple before turning and following Gabriel out of the store.  Sam quickly got back into  the car to escape the rain.

        “In the next town over, we’ll see if we can’t find you a jacket that will fit your moose from.”  Sam stilled as Gabriel opened the backdoor to throw his hoard in the backseat.  Gabriel glanced at the crumpled jacket on the floor.

        “You can bring that in. because I’m not touching it.” Sam swallowed loudly and nodded.

        “Yeah, sure.” he drummed his fingers nervously on his knee, turning off the cold  air conditioner.

        “What’s eating you, Sambo?”

        “Nothing! It’s nothing.” Sam turned his head to stare pointedly out of the window, keeping his eyes away from the backseat.

        “Getting weirder by the day.” Gabriel mumbled as he started the car again and slowly made his back out to the highway.  The drive was silent and tense, aside from the loud smacking noise as Gabriel chewed on a Mars bar.  Half way through the drive back a small whine broke the tense silence.

        “Aw, Sam, if you wanted some attention all you had to do was ask.” Gabriel smirked at Sam, who flushed and turned towards Gabriel

        “That wasn’t-” Sam was cut off by a louder cry from the backseat.  Guilt washed over Sam's face.  Gabriel jerked the car off the road and stopped on the shoulder.  Before Sam could stop him Gabriel reached into the back seat and pulled Sam’s bundled up jacket into his lap.    Warped into the folds of the jacket was a small shivering brown puppy.  The puppy looked up at Gabriel with big quivering brown eyes, his pink tongue stuck out from his muzzle.    Gabriel scowled at the dog before turning his disapproving gaze to Sam, only to be meet with a bigger pair of brown puppy dog eyes.

        “Oh Father, why?” Gabriel sighed deeply, covering his face with his hands to escape the look on Sam and the puppies faces. Sam gently pulled the puppy off of Gabriel's lap and put it his, the puppy disappearing in Sam's hands.  

        “I couldn’t just leave him there.”

        “Sam.  We are in the middle of trying to stop the apocalypse, we stay in flea bitten motels, we can’t afford food, and that cashier has another minute before he realizes those bills were bogus.”

        “So I was just supposed to let him die?”

        Gabriel pear through his fingers at Sam, dragging his hands down his face.  Sam sat in the near dark, hair dripping with a shivering tiny puppy was just too much for him.  He turned away from Sam and the puppy, as he gripped the steering wheel.  A truck sped passed them, illuminating the inside of the car, Sam hadn’t taken his eyes off of Gabriel.

        “You have to convince your brother.” Gabriel finally said, turning the car back onto the highway.

        “I know.” he shrugged and smiled down at the puppy in his lap.

        “You seem too sure of yourself, your brother has nearly 30 years of experience against your puppy dog eyes.”

        “You’re right.” a broad smile crept onto his lips. “But Cas can’t say no to Faith’s little face.”

Gabriel groaned loudly, resisting the urge to either strangle or kiss Sam.

        “Of fucking course you would name her Faith.”


End file.
